She Will Be His
by DillonRB
Summary: She's lost, she's alone and she's upset and she's on his doorstep begging him to let her in and love her in a way that only he can...(BoscoFaith)


**_Here's something a little different from me - I'm branching out._**

**_It's a Bosco/Faith story, which I've never done before. I'd love to know what you think about it, good or bad, let me know :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

She's lost, she's alone and she's upset and she's on his doorstep begging him to let her in and love her in a way that only he can. 

It's late, her husband is at home in a half empty bed, their children sleeping soundly in the next room.

But she's here, with him. And she needs him to love her in the way that he does and make her believe just for tonight that everything is going to be ok.

It's all ok.

He knows this is becoming all too familiar, all too frequent. But he loves her and he won't turn her away when she is so desperate for comfort, so desperate for him.

Part of him wants to send her back out into the night because he is aware of just how wrong this whole situation is but then there is that other part of him that loves her too much to ever do that. He is too desperate for her himself and he can't end what they have. In a way that is different to her, he needs it too, because he needs her.

He can't have nothing of her when he loves her so much. That would be too unfair.

She's his world. Sunshine and rain. Night and day. Dark and light. He is a better person when she's around and he likes that person.

But he can't have her all to himself and seeing her so miserable and confused is more than he can bear. So he does what he can to help her when she needs him.

It's not enough for him, it's never enough. But for now it has to be enough because it's all he's going to get. For now there's no more.

He used to think the two of them, her husband and her, they were the ideal couple to him. He wanted something stable and comfortable like what they had. But he saw time change them both. They have grown apart. Grown into separate people, with different dreams and priorities. And they try to hide it. Try to shut their undeniable differences in a cupboard and pretend everything's ok.

But it's not.

He knew it before she could even tell him. Knew her too well and knew that the cloudiness in her eyes was more than just the tiredness she claimed. It was pain, and confusion, and sadness over the death of her marriage.

He realized then, that the idyllic relationship he had always envied, hadn't been there for some time. They're not all smiles and hugs and happy family moments anymore, like it would seem from the outside. In reality it's arguments and yelling and throwing furniture and insults across rooms until the kids wake up crying, screaming for some happiness and love in their broken home.

And when they're sound asleep again that's when she's out of there.

Pounding the darkened streets, heading for the only place where she knows everything will be ok.

And then she's there when he opens his front door and she's in his arms clinging to him so tightly that he wonders if she'll ever let go. He doesn't want her to let go.

She's crying.

Tears so deep and heartfelt that they fill his own eyes and they're crying together as the night slowly turns to day.

He wants her.

But he doesn't want her like this.

She's unhappy and there's not a damn thing he can do to change that for good. It's all up to her. The decision to leave is all her own.

He can only offer her advice and love and comfort whenever she needs it. And he always will she knows that.

She wants to get out. She's been talking about it, thinking about it for so long now.

But there's a lifetime of history and two children to love and she can't bring herself to leave.

She will one day but until that day this is all he'll ever have of her. So much and yet not enough.

Each and every time she comes to him he tries to remind himself that he cannot get used to this, as much as he wants to, because it always ends.

They will make up, their fight soon forgotten as is always the case. And he will be alone yet again, in an empty bed still filled with her memory, her scent, and he will be dreaming of her, feeling her next to him when she's already gone.

And until next time he will wait for her.

Holding his breath each time the phone rings so late at night. Hoping with everything he has inside his heart that it's her on the end of the line and she's coming to him for the night.

Because those are the moments he lives for. The little time he has to be with the only woman he's ever really loved, who has ever really loved him. The only woman he can see himself with forever.

Eventually it will all end. They all know this marriage can't go on forever.

She can't keep pretending to love her husband when whatever had existed between them died so many years ago.

And he will be there.

To take her into his arms and love her in the way that only he can. And then she won't be lost anymore. She won't be alone or upset. She will be loved, she will be happy. She will finally be his.

* * *


End file.
